Coalition LD+WLP
, candidate for Prime Minister]] The Coalition LD+WLP was a political coalition which consisted of two parties, the Liberal Democrats and the Walden Libertarian Party. The coalition was created on December 15th 2009, after a negotiation which had lasted for two days. Both parties ran together until the last week of the Federal elections of 2010, when the coalition fell. The main interest of the coalition was to get a liberal or libertarian member elected for Prime Minister. Elections * Running for both Prime Minister and Member of the Congress ** Andy McCandless * Running for Member of the Congress only ** Harold Freeman ** Edward Hannis ** Alexandru Latin ** Lars Washington Principles The motivation of this cooperation was the wish of both parties to reform. The Liberal Democrats and Walden Libertarians want a more simple and more democratic system. When they noticed that the Progressive Democrats, the biggest party of Lovia, prefered to keep the current system as it is, they decided to create a coalition. The coalition wishes to accomplish the following ideals: Reform * Separate election for the Prime Minister. *: The Prime Minister will be elected directly and separate from the Federal elections. If none of the candidats gets more then 50% of the votes, a second round should be held between the two leading candidates. * Simplification of the legal system ** Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations **: We need to have clear borders between the authorities of the layers of the political system. Besides, the Congress should control these Ministers, Governors, Mayors, etc. * Simplification of the governmental systems ** Reduce the 4 layers of the political system to 3 layers. * Simplification of the judicial systems. ** Abolishment of State Courts ** The Judge should be elected democratically and has to be independent. * No automatic seat for the King in the Congress. *: He should be treated as every other citizen. If he wants to become Member of the Congress, he should candidize. He may not become Prime Minister or Judge though. * Congress *: New elections have to be held when at least 50% of the Members of the Congress have declared to be inactive or have not made a contribution for a month. ;Future * Democratic States *: When there are enough citizens, we should change the states. They won't be run by one Governor, but by a Governor and a council. However, there are not enough people to accomplish this yet. Other points of view * Legalization of abortion and euthanasia. Everyone should have the right to choose. * Legalization of same-sex marriage. Tolerance is important in society. * Minimum tax rates * Protection of the natural environment, the creation of (more) national parks * Tougher action against theft or other violations of property rights. The police should become active and reliable. * Lovia should stand for neutrality in the world. * Pacifism. Peace should be maintained in the region. * Support to ecological efforts worldwide. * Soft immigration policy. A Lovian inhabitant will become a citizen when he has done more than 25 edits in more than one day, with a residence, a given name, a surname and a gender definition. Propaganda Image:Publicity McCandless.png|Vote Andy McCandless, candidate Prime Minister Image:Publicity McCandless 4.jpg|Andy McCandless for Prime Minister, always there for you Image:Publicity McCandless3.png|Reform will save our country", Andy McCandless File:Walden Libertarian Party poster 2.png|Vote LD+WLP (WLP poster) See also * Liberal Democrats * Walden Libertarian Party Category:Politics Category:Coalition